Hjerim
"Hjerim, the best house for the Nord" Hjerim is a house in Windhelm, available for 12,000 gold, and 21,000 gold for full upgrades. A part of the quest Blood on the Ice takes place here, although it is not required to have completed the quest before buying the house. In order to purchase the upgrades for the house, however, the quest must be completed. The quest is automatically gained when entering the house for the first time, if not previously completed. When completing the quest, talking to the Steward allows the Dragonborn to buy upgrades for Hjerim. Upon becoming Thane of Eastmarch, Calder is pronounced housecarl to the Dragonborn and lodges at Hjerim. Here is shown the house and its secrets. Possible decoration packages: It contains the following for item displays *7 Walls displays *4 Glass displays *1 Weapon rack *3 Mannequins *4 Glass dagger displays See Windhelm Home Decorating Guide for more detailed descriptions. Notes *Purchasing the Clean-up upgrade is not necessary, but it will be unavailable after purchasing the Living Room upgrade. *Although the Windhelm Home Decorating Guide lists a Guest Room, it cannot be bought; it is automatically installed. *The requirements for having Hjerim available for purchase are not entirely clear, but may include completing the civil war questline up to and including The Jagged Crown. Bugs * Do not place ANYTHING in the blood spattered chest if you intend to purchase the Clean House upgrade. As part of the upgrade, the chest will be removed from the house, along with all the items inside it. * Sometimes the Weapon Racks, Wall Mounts will not work. Also sometimes the Displays will not work either, and will eat your items. * There is not a dialog option to buy upgrades from the Jarls aid.(will happen if you have not completed the quest that involves the house). * Sometimes the Jarls aid will say the house is unavailable and will never stop repeating. I personal called support for skyrim and they are having a patch Sunday Nov, 27 so hopefully this bug will be no more. * Ok, so I couldn't do the Blood on the Ice quest, not sure why but it was broke. But, straight to the point. I wanted Hjerim. By trying multiple things I found here, and other places, I managed to unlock the house, and am able to purchase decorations from the Jarls steward, house is unlocked. So far so good. This is what I did. * In some instances, even after purchasing the "Clean up the Murders" decoration from the Jarl's aid, the blood will still be present inside the house, and the secret room will be as it was, yet weapon plaques will still be added, and the bookshelf will be glitched in with the sacrificial altar. First buy the house, you must have 12,000 gold on you for it to work. setstage 000A7B33 10 Second, I dont think this did anything, but this is what I did, so try it. lol. What I did was I forced the dialog to get the decorations. What I did was, I walked up to the steward and had my crosshair hovering over him. Went into console and put... say 000E67B8 say 000E67B6 say 000E67BA say 000E67B5 say 000E67B4 say 000E67B9 say 000F726A That didn't do anything but give me back a bunch of crap about faction and quest stuff. So then I thought, hey I didn't finish BOTI yet... So, I entered... completequest MS11 Once I did that I talked to the steward, still no decorations. So I went back to the console and I entered in a nerd rage. say 000F726A say 000F726A say 000F726A say 000E67B9 Then, I talked to the steward. Guess what? I can buy decorations! and they work!! hahahahaha. Just make sure you clean up the blood first. Some other things I tried was resetting the at with ResetAI on that Wicked chick and Calixco but that didnt work either. Im stocked this works for now. I can finally continue on with my life in Skyrim. Brought to you by: Vitalsine Gallery Bloodpool.jpg|Bloodpool in Hjerim "hidden intrance", Hjerim.jpg|The hidden entrance in Hjerim, Blood on the Ice 2011-11-16_00004.jpg|The Stone Alter in Hjerim 2011-11-16_00008.jpg|Hjerim Kitchen 2011-11-16_00007.jpg|Hjerim Living Room 2011-11-16_00009.jpg|Hidden Room, Enchanting Altar 2011-11-16_00010.jpg|Hidden Room Alchemy Station Hjerim UpperFloord1.jpg|Upper Floor in Hjerim 2011-11-16_00012.jpg|Upper Floor in Hjerim 2011-11-16_00013.jpg|Master Bedroom in Hjerim 2011-11-16_00014.jpg|Guest Room Hjerim Empty Hjerim.jpg|Upper Floor in Hjerim Empty Hjerim2.jpg|Upper Floor in Hjerim Category:Skyrim: Locations Category:Skyrim: Houses